Communication networks, such as the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), for transporting electrical representations of audible sounds from one location to another, are well known. Additionally, packet switched networks, such as the Internet, are able to perform a similar function by transporting packets containing data that represents audible sounds from one location to another. The audible sounds are encoded into digital data and placed into packets at the origination point, and extracted from the packets and decoded into audible sounds at the destination point.
Such communication networks also allow multiple people to participate in a single call, typically known as a “conference call.” In a conference call, the audible sounds at each device, usually telephones, are distributed to all of the other devices participating in the conference call. Thus, each participant in the conference call may share information with all of the other participants.
Modern business practices often require that several persons meet on the telephone to engage in a conference call. The conference call has introduced certain applications and techniques that are superior to those found in a meeting with persons physically present in the same location. For example, a conference call attendee who is not participating at the moment may wish to mute their audio output and simply listen to the other conferences. This allows the particular conferencee to work on another project while still participating in the conference.
While the conference call has been substantially helpful in minimizing travel expenses and other costs associated with business over long distances, significant obstacles still remain in accomplishing many tasks with the same efficiency as one would in having a meeting with all persons in the same physical location. For example, the inability of conferencees to use or see visual aids or commands complicates the control and organization of the conference. This often results in multiple speakers “stepping-on” each other's speech such that the resultant audio is incomprehensible. Furthermore, it is difficult to determine which participant(s) is speaking at any given time. Accordingly, it is difficult for a designated moderator(s) to control the flow and/or organization of the conference.